Rebuild
by notebooker
Summary: Rebuilding the once shattered friendship was not an easy feat. Furihata trying to grasp the trust he once lost long ago. Akashi doing what he wants. One question, why was Akashi doing it after a long time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hope they were mine.**

**Note: I dispatched the entire Winter Cup scene for this fic. Uhh…not really I guess. Just that, I changed something on it just to satisfy myself. I don't know if you'll going to like it. So I guess enjoy(?).**

* * *

"Seijurou-kun!"

Furihata Kouki, age 10 and was on his fourth grade on elementary ran hurriedly to come closer to the person he had been calling for about a minute or two and yet was still unheard by the called person. This time however, Akashi Seijurou―his classmate and friend since day one in his second grade had halted in his steps. They had been close enough to be called as brothers and became into somewhat unbreakable. However, these past few days were like a blur when Akashi seems to be evading him. The red-haired young boy wouldn't talk to him even inside the vicinity of their classroom. The bond that tied between them for a long time was as if starting to untangle itself for some unfathomable reason. Or so he thought.

Or it might be Akashi severing the ties on purpose?

Furihata watched as Akashi turned his body to face him. Two crimson-eyes stared straight at him in obvious boredom, as if talking to him was a big waste of his time. His flaming red hair swayed exactly when he moved. The wisped of the spring breeze gave its messy turnabouts on Akashi; the bright setting sun behind and the dancing falling leaves illuminates around him and it gives more effect to Akashi's already angelic beauty, despite the stern look plastered on his face right at this moment.

"Are you going to speak or will you just standing there the whole time?" Akashi had spoken voice as cold ice. Red-eyes stared piercingly at him.

With that, the brown-haired brunette awakened by his awe-stricken stupor upon seeing his friend in such situation and blinked once. Furihata felt something warm on his face when he realized he's been staring. Bashfully, he looked away for a moment before facing the other again. He composed himself and stood straight, holding the string band of his school bag.

Akashi was about to turned around when Furihata talked in his timid voice.

"Are you angry with me? Did I do something that you get angry of?... Seijurou-kun you seem to be avoiding me, why?" he asked meekly in one long breath, thinking he might not have next time. He could feel something like; his redheaded friend would be gone after this talk. Despite that, he still took the risk; he couldn't think other way to settle his bothered feelings.

The mentioned person across him was halfway on turning his back on him, but stopped. His eyes were not on him when he replied.

"No. You did nothing of the sort." came the austere voice.

Confused, he asked. "Then what's the problem?" he walked closer only to be halted when the other spoke in that same voice again.

"You."

"What?" he muttered softly, his voice so soft as if he was afraid someone bad might hear him.

With one turned of his head, Akashi faced him again. "My father told me that irrelevant things should be put in trash. That includes you." he stated seriously, voice held no guilt. Red eyes as cold as freezing ice clashed with the shocked chocolate ones. "You are so plain Furihata and I don't want to be involved with the likes of you." he ended with that similar harsh tone. For a moment, the young redhead stared straight at the brunette's wide eyes and gaping mouth.

Furihata couldn't think right. His mind was in a jumbled mess while looking at the person across him. He couldn't even construct an eloquent sentence for a comeback. He simply stood there like a sculpted statue in front of Akashi. Is Seijurou-kun saying what he thought he said?

The silence reigned between them.

When everything registered to the brown-haired boy, Akashi was already walking away, leaving him gaping at his retreating back and was definitely walking out of Furihata's life.

―He just called me Furihata. Normally, it was Kouki.―

Furihata felt something poking inside his chest. It was painful.

In a span of split seconds, a mere thought had crossed his mind at that moment. He was losing his best friend. No, he already lost Akashi. And the pain was essentially doubled.

* * *

Furihata Kouki, age 15, a freshman in Seiren high, was standing at the wide expanse of the coliseum, waiting for the big event. Seiren had to face Rakuzan for the Winter Cup finals and the game was about to begin in three minutes time. The team had went so far that Furihata, himself was embarrassed of the thought that he ―with nothing to be proud of, lacking of skills or such― belongs to this strong team. But at same time, he was proud to be here even though he did nothing to help the team.

The brunette had been standing there for quite some time, after seeing who their opponent would be. His eyes strayed at the person standing meters away from him.

Akashi Seijurou, the former captain of the famous Generation of Miracles was the very same person of the Akashi Seijurou he used to know in the past. Akashi was the only reason why that supposedly forgotten memory flooded back to him. The said male's back was to him and was crouching a little and did something Furihata wasn't sure of.

**_You are so plain Furihata..._**

After that painful day, Furihata had tried talking to Akashi. For days, he followed him. He didn't give up quickly and was still hoping that he could save their friendship. However, that blunt sentence was being uttered to him over and over again without sparing his emotions.

That made the brunette stopped. Furihata had then complied with Akashi's words to cease talking to him. He knew he was weak and boring, but hearing it from your trusted best friend was indeed painful.

On his fifth grade, however, Furihata's family decided to move and live to Tokyo where his father was assigned for his work. And for years of having no communication, this was the very first time Furihata saw Sei-Akashi for too long. The redhead's appearance didn't change a thing, except for the yellow shade of his other eye, which glinting in something dangerous. Despite it all, his cold demeanor didn't waver and if possible, it became more creepily cold and stern.

Sighing, he turned his back to Akashi and shook his head to dissipate the thoughts away. Everything was now in the past and thus it should be left forgotten.

Furihata wasn't even sure if the guy could still remember him, not that he cares though. He shrugged it away. Probably the redhead already forgets about a certain boy, named Furihata.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou felt something eerie of being watch. He was used to being watch, knowing for a fact that he was famous―the former captain of the unbeatable Generation of Miracles and was now in the Rakuzan with the same status despite him being only a first year― but that would only last for seconds for fear of being caught by him. However, this one was something he couldn't quite put off; something wasn't right with that look. Akashi doesn't know why but it unnerves him. He had the urge to use his emperor eye to see who the person could be for daring of watching him longer than the limited time he was accustom to, but decided against it. No one would have the guts to fight against him and the need to use it was claimed to be unimportant. So, instead of using it, just to satisfy the nagging feeling inside, he elegantly scanned his surroundings but found nothing out of ordinary. The crowd were busy doing their own jobs and no one even spare him a glance, save for the boisterous fans chanting their school's name for support. Surveying the area again, his eyes landed to the other team, which were currently preparing for the game. Finding nothing unusual, the red-haired male dismissed the bugging feeling away and marked it as something stupid.

He then returned to the bench and continued doing his former task.

* * *

Furihata punched the machine button for the particular juice he wanted. He crouched down to pick the can and straightened quickly after. Opening the can juice, he idly took a drink and let the cold liquid flow down his throat, feeling him refreshed. Before long, he trudged his way through the wide hall towards his team's designated locker room, where his team mates readied themselves to celebrate for their victory against Rakuzan.

It was an amazing game if Furihata was to ask. The Rakuzan team was never an easy team to beat. When the game was done, all were dreadfully tired to the point where they slumped down quickly on the bench to rest. But everything was worth it upon seeing the mechanical score board notifying their win.

The feeling was overwhelming that even some of his Senpais yelled in obvious glee and unrestrained happiness. Because no one would expect that a small team like them would beat the unbeatable Rakuzan, which consisted of the famous and great basketball players such as the Captain of the Generation of Miracles and Uncrowned Kings.

Furihata couldn't help but smile at the memories. It was wonderful and he felt like floating in the white sky.

However, despite it all there was something the brown-haired didn't want to remember about the game.

Because of how those two intense mismatched eyes follows his every movements. At first, Furihata was nothing. No one gave him attention knowing fully well how weak, ordinary and had no special ability he was; he understood that. But after making that one long jump shot and made their scores tied up with the other team, there it started.

It was a good shot; he couldn't believe himself that he actually did that one amazing shoot where the strongest team as their opponent. It was...priceless. He even promised himself to never ever forget that point, engraving it to his memory.

After that single point, the defense of the opposing team became tighter than before for everyone and Furihata's doom began. He felt eyes watching him. At first, he doesn't know who it was until at some point, two sets of eyes met. Piercing gold and yellow connected with the fluffy chocolate ones. And surprised would be an understatement to his feeling. Furihata couldn't explain it.

He wasn't certain whether Akashi recognize his identity or not. He could only said one thing, those freaking eyes gives him cold chills and it never failed to give shiver through his spine. Akashi looks so different with those eyes.

Shaking his head, he forced to diminish those thoughts off his mind and tried to focus ahead. Instinctively, he gurggled one long drink.

"Man I'm so tired." he grumbled to himself. "I'm gonna take one long bath when I got home." he cracked his neck.

Before he could continue his journey to the locker room, Furihata halted mid-step upon seeing the person stalking closer to his direction.

It was Akashi.

He froze on his spot. The guy stopped in front of him.

"Furihata Kouki." he muttered drily with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes. It's not mine.**

**Note: This was supposed to be posted a lot sooner than now but something happened according to plan. I have valid reasons. But here it is, and I would like to say that the second option wins. Thank you so much for having the time to answer my question and put your comments on this fic. It was totally appreciated. Although, I'm not confident with this chapter, I hope you'll like it. **

**Anon: icying: Thank you so much for reviewing and for the suggestion. I tried to combine them but I can't make it since the two options have different reasons and the scenes will be going in different ways, I guess. But I'll try my best to make it interesting as it proceeds. Hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Beforehand I apologize for any grammatical errors, spelling mistakes as well as typos. It cannot be avoided. Not my native language. Let's start and enjoy.**

* * *

"Furihata Kouki." Akashi muttered in a dry tone with a smile plastered on his lips. His two mismatched orbs gleamed in caution, if not danger.

The brown-haired teen only stared at him in tense silence, fidgeting profusely inside and thinking every possible thing to say. After a moment with words composed inside his frantic mind he responded.

"Ah...h-hi. Good evening Akashi-san." Was his meek reply and squeaked shamefully. Crap! Of all the things he wanted to say to him, nothing came out but greetings. Fine, so he wasn't really sure what to say since he knows nothing how to treat his childhood friend. Moreover, he wasn't sure if the redhead does remember him. It was like talking to a stranger – no, stranger is much better to talk to, because at least with them he can find a few conversation that would suit them both or better he could just ignore the said stranger. The problem was in front of him now.

Wait. Akashi called him his name, right? So, it's possible that he recognize who he is.

Bewildered, he bit his lip. He was about to ask Akashi the question when the redhead beat him to it and answered his inner thoughts.

"It's nice to see you again Kouki." he spoke in an amuse voice, if Furihata wasn't mistaken. "It has been quite long since we last saw each other." The GOM's captain walked a little closer to him, making him involuntarily step back.

"W – Wait -You remember me…?" he gasped in question. He stared at Akashi in astonishment.

Amusingly, the redhead smiled at him. "What kind of question is that Kouki? Of course I do remember you. I will never forget you Kouki. That was so unlike of me." Akashi's smile wavered a bit by his next sentence. Gentle still yet it somehow became threateningly scary for Furihata's perception. "Why? Have you forgotten me Kouki?"

A shiver crept up to the brown-haired guy's system. Furihata swallowed; his throat felt dry suddenly and his heart chose a wonderful fast tempo inside his chest. Did the temperature somehow rise high? Why the heck was he sweating? He just wished Akashi wouldn't notice. Sighing inwardly, he tried to compose his self and kept his stare at the owner of dichromatic eyes that was trying to hold his own brown ones despite how many times he attempts to evade them. He straightened his body and this time faced Akashi with a slight smile pasted on his lips. The embarrassment and confusion was fighting over inside him, wondering what to answer to Akashi's confirmation regarding his identity.

"Ah… no, of course I remember you, well, yeah, stupid of me to ask." he stuttered out timidly and scratched the back of his neck – uh old habit – with his sweaty fingers. "I was just – well, I wasn't really expecting you to, you know, recognize me since last time…" he trailed off intentionally and shifted his eyes slightly on other side to avoid his eyes, letting the redhead to analyze over those words. Really, nobody would expect something like this to happen right?

Akashi's smile returned on his pressed on his lips, giving him a somewhat chilly feeling. Furihata could say that this person in front of him was never the same Seijurou he knew a long time ago, with how the guy stared at him; his gazes were hard and steel, and his smile, it could make people quickly search for a perfect hideaway due to over-excess fright of the demon – namely Akashi. The Akashi he knew was never like this. Even though he wasn't very fun of associating with others in the past he would never look at the brunette like that, never until now. As what they say, people truly change. Even him, he knew had changed even a little.

The shorter male immediately focused his gaze at the redhead when he felt something heavy fell on his head, though unexpectedly comforting. He found pale arm stretched to his head and tousled his hair soothingly. He went rigid and blinked once, twice, thrice. Akashi's eyes held pure amusement and smiled, more relaxing this time, Furihata decided.

"You never change Kouki, you still amuse me." Akashi said and lifted his hands off his head.

Somehow, it made the brunette flushed. But wait? How did his words become amusing?

"It was nice to have a few conversations to you Kouki, however, I have to excuse myself to attend to my team." he uttered with firm tone, though smile never left, it was as if teasing him. "I better take my leave. Let's see each other next time Kouki." The captain ended, not letting the brunette to say anything, and walked past him.

Surprised, Furihata could only whirl around and let his eyes trail at Akashi's lean back. The said male was walking at the long hallway with supremacy profusely emitting around him. What the hell just happened?

However the brown-haired guy didn't have time to collect himself and thought over the matter when someone called his attention.

"Furihata!"

He pivoted around to find his two friends and team mates running closer to him. They both stopped across him, crouching down with their hands on their knees and catching their breath.

"Where the heck are you strolling? Coach has been annoyed and was _happily_ searching for your pretty head Furihata." Fukuda started in a mock tone after filling his lungs with the right amount of air. And his whine didn't go unnoticed.

"If you want your head still attach to your body then you better start walking and explain to coach where've you been all this time." continued by his other friend Kawahara.

His eyes widened upon comprehending their words – or rather warning. He realized he had been talking too long to Akashi and didn't notice the time. Crap! He was going to be dead by now.

"I didn't notice the time. I was just buying a drink." He showed the can on his hand that had forgotten a while ago. He bit his lower lip in nervousness.

"Then what took you so long? We'd been waiting for you at the locker room. You were the only one missing and Coach -!" the brunette noticed Fukuda shiver and that could only mean one thing: danger. And it was his life on the line.

"We better get going then to refrain that from happening." His black-haired friend muttered hurriedly.

With a fast pace, they started walked off to his doom. Furihata couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine and prayed to every deity that he could survive this day in one piece.

* * *

Lithe body slumped down on the bed with a heavy 'thump'. Kouki drew a sigh. Hiding his set of brown irises over his lids, he combed his fingers over his hair.

–I'm so tired. Thank God I'm home.–

He rolled on his bed to face the ceiling, and flicked his lids open. His arms open wide in both sides.

"Uhh, coach is evil." Furihata grumbled to himself. He planned to take a long bath when he arrived home but somehow his body wouldn't allow him. He was so dead tired. He was just late for a few minutes to come back on their locker room but he was already being punished for holding the team long enough to go to their destination. Riko made him do five laps all over the court near the restaurant they had picked to celebrate. – Man, she didn't even let this time past. He was exhausted from the game and yet he didn't spare him to at least rest for a day. She's the worst. But what's done has been done.

Furihata's musing was interrupted with a familiar sound; it was coming from his bag. He forced his body to sit up and reach for his duffel bag. Rummaging it, he found his phone but noticed that the noise had already ceased. Brown brows scrunched up upon not recognizing the said caller. A mail came with the same unknown number, thus, he clicked it open.

**From: Akashi Seijurou**

**Suject: Good evening Kouki.**

**We'll meet next time and regain our friendship back. I'll see you Kouki. Have a nice sleep and good night.**

**End. **

That caught his full attention and stared at his phone – amazingly flabbergasted. Akashi? Why is he mailing me – no, how the heck… where did he get my number?! Furihata whimpered inwardly. More importantly, what was that message all about? Could it be that he was trying to...?

The brown-haired guy couldn't completely understand his feelings right now. They were in total mess. He doesn't know of what he should really feel about this new knowledge of Akashi's interest in rebuilding their friendship. Honestly, he was slightly happy of that thought but the other part of him just couldn't put off. Based on their past he couldn't quickly put it aside. He could still refresh the pain he felt at that moment even though he knew it was childish of him for bringing the past but he couldn't help it. He was rather doubtful. However, it doesn't mean he wouldn't give this time a chance. He'll try. But for now he had to pull a guard up his heart to avoid it from suffering the same treatment and felt those dreaded emotions again.

Regardless, he was excited about this turned of events.

Tanned fingers punched few buttons to save the redhead's number before tossing his phone back inside his bag, which was now placed on the concrete floor. Lying back on his comforting bed, he snatched a soft pillow and placed it under his head before lolling to sleep.

* * *

Weekend strolled fast, and the brunette was lying on his bed to idle his free time. He couldn't find a way to waste his vacant. He took a break from doing his assignments and let his mind wander everywhere. It has been several days since the Winter Cup ended, and yet they – his team – were still overwhelmed with their emotions. The Seiren team had now somehow got special attention with other schools; knowing they defeated the unbeatable and well-known Rakuzan in finals. It was funny how everything happens so fast without them quickly grasping it. But he knew they were all worthy of it. Their sweats and hard work of practicing from the hellhole of Riko's daily 'menu' or in camping had been paid so well.

"Kou-chan!"

A yell outside, followed by a loud knock broke the relax state of the brunette. Fluttering his lids open, he glared at the offending door hoping that just by doing that the person behind the wood would stop disturbing him. However, he knew that wouldn't happen. He was alone with his older sister in the house since their parents were on work and her sister stayed in the house for this weekend before heading back to his dorm in T University.

"Kou-chan come outside now. Quick." came the demanding tone his sister, which she always used when she wanted something very badly. But at the same time she sounded somewhat excited.

The brown-haired guy whined and grumbled. He pushed his body up and walked towards the door's direction. Tiredly, he parted it open and found his older sister grinning at him. Two brown orbs, identical to his, watched him eagerly. His waist-length black hair flowed freely over her shoulder. Furihata Shizuka gave him a knuckle punch none so gently on his forehead, making him grimaced slightly.

"What was that for?" he asked in a pout while touching his head.

Not bothered, she answered instead. "You have a visitor." she said in quite disturbingly cheery tone and then giggled.

He frowned in question.

"Huh? Who?"

The older of the two clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Let's go downstairs." She then pulled him, dragging him to the stairs.

"Who was visiting me?" he asked again, more perturbed than a while ago and he didn't conceal his curiosity over the matter.

Before descending the stairs, he heard the dark haired woman exhaled, "Its Sei-chan. You pain me Kou-chan. You didn't tell me you've met Sei-chan already." she said after about a second or two. "Do you have any idea how shock I was when I saw him standing in front of our house? You should've told me he was coming." The dark-haired woman continued.

"Sei-chan?"

Before he could analyze over the given name, however, he saw a figure on their couch, sitting elegantly as if he owns it. His steps stopped as his eyes widened upon recognizing the person on the living area.

"Akashi."

/

**Note: Does the ending seem a bit rush? I guess so. But whatever, what do you say guys? Liked it? No? Comment? Thank you so much for reading ^_^.**


End file.
